


you fit all adding up

by orphan_account



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: AU, Abandoned Work - Unfinished and Discontinued, Bros with Benefits, Light Angst, M/M, Slow Burn, Trans Oikawa Tooru, endgame iwaoi, nekoma oikawa tooru, oikuro is just sex not romantic, they are eighteen by third year
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-26
Updated: 2017-03-05
Packaged: 2018-07-26 20:33:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 14,969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7589095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>not childhood friends au.</p><p>incomplete - not into haikyuu anymore</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. my heart changes with the moon

**Author's Note:**

> title from seventeen by sjowgren
> 
> yr resident combustible trash back again with another iwaoi *dancing emoji*

Oikawa Himari was five years old when she discovered her love for volleyball. Her parents were often busy and though her big sister Hikari was the one who picked her up from kindergarten most days, but she was often busy, too. She played lacrosse! Himari thought that she was the absolute best and she was even scouted by a high school that kept winning nationals! Himari remembered that when it happened, Hikari kept crying and crying and saying that it was the best day of her life, and Himari said one day, Himari wanted to be so good at something that she got scouted, too! Hikari stopped crying and laughed at Himari, and told her that she was certain that it would happen.

Himari wanted to play volleyball. She was watching ice skating on TV, and when it was over, a volleyball match started to play. She was enthralled by all the players and she couldn’t get her eyes off of the screen. After a few minutes, she tried to copy the moves of the players, and she found it to be the most fun she’s had in a while.

‘Himari-chan,’ her mum said one day. ‘Mummy and daddy know that they’ve been so busy lately, but you’ve been such a good girl. I know that you’re bored when you’re the only one left in kindergarten, and there’s a lot of athletic clubs near your kindergarten, do you want to go to one?’

‘Volleyball!’ Himari said, grinning so wide that she thought her face was going to break. ‘I want to play volleyball, mummy!’

Her mum laughed. ‘Alright, tomorrow, since it’s Saturday, how about we go take a look at the volleyball clubs, would you like that, Himari-chan?’

Himari nodded enthusiastically, and ran off to tell Hikari, who was currently painting her nails in her room. Himari opened Hikari’s door enthusiastically and yelled out, ‘Nee-san!’

Hikari gasped in surprise and dropped her nail polish bottle on the floor. ‘Himari-chan! What did I say about barging in?’

Himari giggled as her sister stood up to pick up her dropped bottle, which thankfully didn’t leak any polish onto the hardwood floor. After capping it and putting it back in her drawer, Hikari sat down on her bed and petted the empty spot next to her, which Himari took.

‘So,’ Hikari said after pinching her little sister on the cheek. ‘What’s so important that you make me mess up my nails, you little devil?’

Himari stood up and puffed her chest out. ‘I, the great Oikawa Himari, am going to start volleyball soon!’

Hikari pinched her nose and Himari squawked in pain until she let it go. ‘Where did you get all that conceit, hm, Himari-chan? Bet it’s all the boys in kindergarten who tell you how great you are and draw you all pretty.’

Himari blushed and butted her head on her sister’s arm. ‘Ahokari’s just jealous that she can’t get a boyfriend!’

Hikari pinched Himari’s cheek, hard. ‘Shut up, you little monster. Get out of my room before I throw Mr Alien away!’

Himari screamed ‘no’ as she ran back into her room.

☿

‘So, Himari-chan, how do you like it?’ the coach asked after showing Himari the facilities. ‘In our club, girls and boys play together, too, because it’s just introductory and once they get older and better, we start to separate them out.’

Himari gripped onto her mum’s hands and looked up at her. Her mum smiled at her and Himari looked at the coach and nodded.

‘Fantastic!’ the coach said while petting her head. ‘Classes are on Mondays, Wednesdays, and Fridays, and since Himari-chan’s school is just across the street, I can pick her up right before, is that okay, Himari-chan?’

‘Yes, coach!’

-

As per the coach’s words, after kindergarten on Monday, right after the bell rung at 2 pm, he picked Himari up from her school and took her across the street to the youth athletic centre. Himari found a group of kids her age and began to mingle with all of them, and she found out that she wasn’t the only one who wanted to play volleyball until she became a famous athlete, too! When the coach blew on his whistle, Himari and her new friends crowded around him.

‘Okay, kids, today we’ll be introducing the basics of volleyball, like how you hold the ball, the different positions, as well how to set, spike, and receive,’ a small boy with a bandage on his nose raised his hand. ‘Yes, Aki-kun, what is it?’

‘What’s a receive?’

‘I’ll tell you when I teach you. Come on, kids, get into pairs!’

Himari paired up with a shy, pretty girl called Hana, who said that she was six years old and lived near Himari, too!

‘Hana-chan, what position do you want to play?’ Himari asked after the coach gave them demonstrations of the positions and after how they learned how to handle the balls properly. ‘I want to become the wing spiker, because it’s so flashy and I bet once you hit it everyone will cheer for you!’

‘I want to play as a middle blocker,’ Hana said. ‘Blocking looks nice and I don’t people to look at me.’

Himari nodded like she understood, but she always wanted people to look at her, so she didn’t understand what Hana was saying completely. When the coach blew the whistle, Himari took Hana’s hand in hers and made her way towards the coach.

‘Great job, kids. Now, I’ll be splitting you all into groups of seven, and go ahead and pick the positions you want to play, but if there’s any trouble, just raise your hands and I’ll try to resolve it.’

Himari got separated from Hana, but that’s okay because she loved making new friends! She was put in a group with four boys and two other girls, and while one of the girls wanted to be a middle blocker and the other a libero, the three boys argued about who got to be the wing spikers. When one of the other boys moved to strike, Himari raised her hand before things got out of hand.

‘Is everything okay, Himari-chan?’ the coach asked. ‘Having trouble deciding on your positions?’

‘Yes, coach. They all want to play wing spikers and I do, too.’ Himari said while fiddling with the volleyball.

‘Very good ball handling, Himari. How about this, you let those three boys be wing spikers for today and you play setter in the meanwhile, is that okay with you?’

Himari pouted but nodded her head. Maybe being a setter would be fun, too. Though the assistant coach directed the game flow, no one was actually skilled enough to get the ball up in the air like they did on the TV. But by some miracle, someone on the opposing team managed to ‘serve’ to the opposite side and a boy received it in an amateurish way, which allowed Himari to try to set the ball. Once she made contact and pushed the ball up in the air, she knew that she was _made_ to set, not to be a wing spiker even though she’s never tried the position out before. As soon as the ball was in reach, she just knew what to do, and felt as if the ball was just an extension of her arm, and didn’t feel its weight, not at all. All she felt was the movement of air around the ball and though the boys never managed to spike her sets, she’s never had more fun that she did that day.

☿

When Himari turned eight years old, he knew that he wasn’t just a tomboy, but a boy in general. He didn’t reject the ‘traditional feminine’ aspects of himself, but when anyone referred to him as a girl, he felt his skin crawl and everything just felt wrong. Don’t twist his words, he loves dresses and fairies as much as the next person, but he just knew that being a girl just didn’t feel right. He loves girls and many of his dear friends are girls, but he never pictured himself as one of them.

He didn’t know what it all meant, but when he figured out that most people didn’t feel the way he did, he consulted the person he trusted the most, Hikari. He knew that she was busy with studying for university entrance exams. But she did say to always talk to her if anything was bothering him. Himari knocked on his sister’s door and waited until she opened it.

She was eating Pocky and he saw at least four different types of energy drinks stacked up in pairs next to her desk. She yawned. ‘What is it, Himari-chan? Here to give me a little distraction? Come in and bother me a bit, ugly pants.’ She sat on her bed and Himari followed her. ‘So, what’s been bothering you, hm?’

‘You know…’ Himari started. ‘I’m confused.’

‘Why’s that?’

‘Everyone says that I’m a girl, but I’m actually a boy.’

Hikari dropped the Pocky that she just put in her mouth. 'Himari-chan, have you ever considered something?’

‘What?’

‘I think you’re transgender.’

‘Is…is it bad?’

Hikari shook her head. ‘I think you should talk to mum; she’ll help you figure it out.’

With added determination, Himari said a quiet ‘thank you’ to his sister and made his way to the drawing room, where his mum would undoubtedly be painting. To appeal to her and make sure that she wouldn’t get angry, Himari prepared tea to bring to her. Piping hot oolong with four sugars, just the way she liked it. He made sure to be careful while carrying the tray with the teapot, teacup, and assorted biscuits on it.

Luckily for him, the door to the drawing room was open, and he set down the tray on an empty table and poured his mum a cup of tea. His mum set down her brushes and turned to look at Himari.

‘What’s the occasion, Himari-chan?’ she asked.

‘I have to tell you something,’ Himari said. ‘I think it’s important.’

His mum took the teacup from Himari and took a sip. ‘So, what’s been bothering my cute little girl?’

Himari fiddled with the hem of his shirt. ‘Um. That.’

‘What is it?’

‘I’m not a girl, mum.’

‘Okay, when did you find out?’

‘A while ago. I thought it was weird that people kept calling me a girl. But I’m not one. Because I’m a boy.’

‘I see. Would you like to change your clothes and cut your hair, then?’

Himari beamed. ‘Yes, please, thank you, mum!’

‘How about you let me finish this pot of tea, and I’ll drive you to the barbershop so you can get your hair cut and buy some more clothes, hm?’

-

True to her word, as soon as her mum finished her pot of tea, she told Himari to get ready and to wear his favourite clothes, that being the alien shirt and cargo shorts. As his mum drove them to the strip mall, Himari told her about all the crazy shenanigans he’s going to do with his new short hair, to which his mum replied, ‘when you turn eighteen.’

But when they got to the strip mall, his mum bypassed the salon she usually took him to in order to get his hair cut, and instead to him to where his dad got haircuts. He was so happy that he couldn’t stop himself from grinning widely.

Once they got to the barbershop, the barber sat him down on a chair piled up with pillows and talked to him about E.T., which was one of his favourites. He also made fun of Himari for leaving his hair long for too long, saying that he reminded him of ‘the days back in the 70s where everyone had long hair.’

As Himari’s hair kept getting shorter and shorter, he felt his level of giddiness rise up even more, causing him to keep shaking his leg. When the barber said he was done, Himari looked at his own reflection, and he thought that he was so _handsome_.

-

Come dinner, Himari’s mother had informed his father about what the situation was, and after a delicious treat of milk bread from his dad, his family began their daily conversation.

‘Hikari, how goes studying?’ his mother asked after putting all the dishes away. ‘Himari told me that he saw a pile of energy drinks in your room.’

‘Ugly pants, you’re not supposed to tell her!’ Hikari huffed out. ‘It’s going fine, mum. Just a bit exhausted. I’ve still got the lacrosse team to captain, after all.’

‘Nee-chan, I thought you stopped playing? Since you have to study anyways?’ Himari asked.

‘Yeah, but my agreement with my college says that I’ve got to captain until the end of the spring tournaments, so I’ve got that on top of entrance exam studying.’

‘Sounds hard.’

‘Tell me about it.’

‘Himari,’ his dad said. ‘So you’re my son now. Are you okay with the name “Himari”?’

‘Ummm… Not particularly. It’s so girly.’

His dad laughed. ‘It is, isn’t it? How about this, I’ll give you a new name.’

‘Good idea, honey, I think it’d be nice for Himari to have a name to match his personality.’

‘Aw, Himari-chan, we won’t be matching anymore!’

‘What about Hajime?’

‘Daddy, no.’

‘You’re right, it’s too rough sounding for my beautiful son. How about the name I was going to give you when your mum had the birth dream of you as a boy, hm?’

‘It’s a good name, darling. I think it’d fit Himari very well.’

‘What is it? What is it?’

‘Oikawa Tooru.’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> chapter title from moon by thiago pehtit
> 
> ok lets be real im abt to start uni so idk when ill update. also i know i glossed over some stuff but thats not important to the story so its all g. also in regards to oik knowing he was trans at an early age, im just writing what i experienced. but i was like. fifteen when i figured it out so its probs different. idk. and i thought i was agender for a while until i realized ive been a dude all along so gg.
> 
> critiques r always welcome. but if u wanna talk trash come dm me on my twitter: [3mkscn](http://twitter.com/3mkscn/)


	2. he doesnt look a thing like jesus

At the young age of twenty, Hikari decided that she was going to get married. Tooru didn’t understand why. She was young and beautiful and had her entire life ahead of her, but she was certain, absolutely certain, that her fiancé, a fresh-faced twenty-six-year-old called Teruki, was the one for her. Tooru didn’t want to argue, and Teruki was nice enough. There’s only so much he could do as a ten-year-old. Of course, Hikari asked him to be the ring bearer, and in order to match the theme of the wedding, he got to wear a light blue tuxedo.

It was difficult to find a dress for Hikari, who dragged him into all her shopping escapades. She was flat-chested, as was his mother, and finding a dress that made her look like ‘Beyoncé, Tooru, I have to look like Beyoncé’ was a challenge. After the twentieth store she went to, she finally tried on a dress and burst out in tears because it made her look like ‘Beyoncé, but Japanese.’ Tooru didn’t want to start anything, so he just nodded and told her how beautiful she looked.

Then the actual day of the wedding came, and it was beautiful. As a ring bearer, everyone told Tooru how cute he looked in his tuxedo and each time, he corrected everyone and said ‘handsome, not cute,’ but they just laughed and said, ‘yes, yes.’

Tooru vowed that when _he_ gets married, he wasn’t going to invite anyone who called him cute.

☿

When his dad told him that they were moving to Tokyo right before he started middle school, Tooru couldn’t be happier. It was a fresh start in a new city, where no one knew him before he was Tooru. No one would accidentally call him a girl, and old people wouldn’t give him dirty looks on the streets.

He’d been to Tokyo before to visit his sister and nephew, but he never stayed for longer than a week. He knew that there were more things to do there compared to Sendai, after all, Tokyo _was_ the capital. And when he was searching around on the internet, he found a doctor who could administer HRT, and he had a lot of good reviews. Luckily for him, his voice had always been mediocrely low, and thanks to genetics, he’s been blessed with a flat chest, so passing had never been an issue for him.

Once he arrived in Tokyo, he was a bit disappointed. He’d pictured them to live in an apartment downtown like his sister, but his dad said that the suburbs were better so that Tooru had room to play around, and that the apartments were cramped, anyhow. Tooru decided that pointing out that his sister’s place had three rooms wasn’t welcome, so he kept his mouth shut. The house was nice enough. It wasn’t as big as their house back in Sendai, but there were a lot more people around, and Tooru was sure that he’d make friends around the neighbourhood easily enough.

The next day, when the movers came and everything was unpacked, Tooru was finally allowed to leave to find the park. He wanted to impress potential friends, so he wore his cool shorts and brought the Mikasa volleyball that his sister got for him for his eleventh birthday. When he made his way to the park, he passed by a group of girls and stopped to make conversation with them. They were very giggly and Tooru found it adorable.

‘Can one of you girls show me where the park is?’ he asked. ‘I’m off to find opponents to play volleyball with.’

One of the girls spoke up. ‘We can take you there, we were on our way anyways, right?’

The rest of the girls nodded. One of them held out her hand and Tooru, being Tooru, grabbed it and gave her his flashiest smile.

-

Tooru was mildly surprised to find two boys around his age already playing volleyball when they reached the park. Most boys his age loved soccer, not volleyball.

‘Yohoo,’ he said as he approached them. ‘I’m Oikawa Tooru, I just moved here from Sendai.’

The taller of the two, who had quite possibly the worst bedhead Tooru had ever seen, caught the ball in the air and turned towards him. He grinned lopsidedly, showing off his sharp incisors. ‘Kuroo Tetsurou,’ he said, approaching Tooru. ‘Nice to meet you.’

‘You too, Incisor-kun.’

‘Ohoho, nice one, pretty boy. Here to play volleyball?’

Tooru twirled the ball he was holding around. ‘No, definitely not, just here to dispose of my ball.’

Kuroo laughed. ‘Hey, Kenma, come here, I like this guy!’

The shorter one, Kenma, approached Tooru and Kuroo slowly. He was obviously quite awkward, not that Tooru minded. He stood next to Kuroo, partly concealing himself in the former’s height. ‘I’m Kozume. Kozume Kenma. But you can call me Kenma.’

‘Then you can call me Tooru, Ken-chan.’

Kenma grimaced, but nodded anyhow.

‘How old are you guys, anyways?’ Tooru asked.

‘I’m twelve, about to start middle school in Kuroinu,’ Kuroo said. ‘And Kenma’s eleven.’

Tooru grinned excitedly. ‘Awesome! I’m about to start middle school there, too! What positions do you guys play?’

‘I play setter, and Kuro plays middle blocker.’

‘Ken-chan! You can be my ultimate rival! I play setter, too.’

Kenma broke eye contact with Tooru. ‘No, thanks. I’m fine.’

‘Let’s just go play volleyball, then, Kenma.’

It was a task with just the three of them, but the group of girls volunteered to play after watching for a bit, though they kept messing up in order to get Tooru to help them.

☿

In his second year of middle school, Tooru came out to Kuroo and Kenma.

Kuroo just shrugged and carried on as if nothing happened, and Kenma answered with an ‘okay. I guess I should tell you that I’m agender, too.’

Tooru didn’t know what he’d done to deserve such fantastic friends.

☿

On Tooru’s thirteenth birthday, he had a small get-together with Kuroo, Kenma, his parents, his sister, Takeru—nis nephew—and Teruki. They had dinner at a very nice Brazilian grill after his parents said ‘no’ to his plans to have his party at a noodle stand.

After a very satisfying dinner and the waiters singing ‘happy birthday to you’ as they brought him a birthday cupcake, it was finally time to open his presents. Kuroo got him the Blu-ray collector’s edition of the original Star Wars trilogy, Kenma got him a new game, Hikari got him the pair of shoes he was saving up for, and Teruki bought him an iPad.

‘Thank you so much, everyone!’ Tooru said, beaming. ‘I’ll cherish all these gifts.’

But that was apparently not all of it. ‘Tooru,’ his mum said. ‘Do you really think that your dad and I wouldn’t buy you a present?’

‘But you already gave me a present? The new pair of headphones and laptop?’

His dad laughed. ‘We have a final one, one that we know you’ve been wanting for a while now.’ He dug through his pockets and handed Tooru an envelope.

‘It’s not a trip to Area 51, is it?’

‘No, Tooru, just read it.’

Tooru tore the envelope’s seal and read the piece of paper inside. His parents were consenting to his HRT treatment! He felt the tears pool in his eyes and he started to cry. ‘I love you both so much, you don’t even know it!’

His mum wiped away the tears in her own eyes, too. ‘I’m glad you like your final present, Tooru, your first appointment is tomorrow after school, so get ready, okay.’

Tooru was so happy. His body would finally be his.

☿

In Tooru’s third year of middle school, he was—to Kuroo’s disappointment—picked as the captain for the volleyball team. Nevertheless, Kuroo congratulated him and said that he’ll do his best as the vice-captain. With those two leading the team, they were nearly unstoppable. Though Kuroo and Kenma had a dynamic that even Tooru couldn’t mimic, the amount of instinctive playing and trust that Tooru had with the team could rival that dynamic.

With the addition of Kuroo, Kenma, and Tooru to the team, the brawn and aggressive-playing of Kuroinu was transformed into something more logical, something akin to a chemical reaction. The setter, often times Tooru, was the catalyst, and once he made contact with the chemicals—his teammates—the process was simultaneous. He set, his team made contact, and they score. Tooru’s serves were nothing to scoff at, either. It was the one weapon he’d been honing finely since his days at the youth athletic club back in Sendai.

It was no surprise that they were able to become Tokyo’s representative in the Nationals, but even the local teams couldn’t have prepared Tooru for the level of playing that he witnessed there. He knew his team would be able to take the title of champion, yet one little slip up cost them the gold.

It wasn’t anyone’s fault, really. One of the second-years had been training for service aces that would mess the other team up, and they were on their third and final set, with the other team at match point, but when he’d jumped for his serve, he hadn’t gained as much momentum as needed, and the ball fell short, hitting Kuroinu’s side of the net. As the ball hit the ground, the opposing team’s cheers deafened Tooru. Before he even realised it, he was on the ground, and the tears wouldn’t stop. After shaking hands with the opposing team, Tooru put on the brave face. His team still had the semi-final and finals to watch, anyhow: they had to stay strong until the closing ceremony.

Tooru would have liked to say that what came down during the closing ceremony was a surprise, but it really wasn’t. He had won the award for best setter, and while it may sound cocky of him to say so, he thought that he really deserved it. Sure, he didn’t have the natural talent that some setters he saw (that first year from Kitagawa Daiichi, for instance) seemed to possess, but he had worked extremely hard in order to pave a way for himself.

He did almost cry, though, but he didn’t. The plaque felt so heavy in his hands and he almost got in on his head, but Kuroo held him down in a noogie with his sweaty body, and Oikawa was drawn back to earth.

He didn’t even care when his team, all fifteen members, doused him in Pocari.

-

Not too long after Nationals, Tooru and Kuroo were to start high school. They’d both applied at Nekoma high, Kuroo’s primary reason being ‘dude their name is literally cat I can’t even deal’ and secondary reason being ‘their coach is the legendary Nekomata,’ which was actually Tooru’s reason for applying.

Sure, he did get scouted by more prestigious schools, like Shiratorizawa Academy back in Miyagi, as well as Rakuzan Academy in Kyoto, but he wanted to stay in Tokyo and establish a team with Kuroo, given how well they worked together.

Currently, Tooru, Kuroo, and Kenma were in the Harajuku district at Tooru’s urging, because he ‘really needed to buy this super exclusive super fancy super adorable’ lip gloss that was coming out that day. Kenma wasn’t that had to sway, especially when Tooru promised that they would go to Akiba afterwards, and well, wherever Kenma goes, Kuroo goes.

Kuroo and Kenma didn’t really make an effort to look special, but Tooru being Tooru, spent a while getting ready. He _was_ going to a fashion district, after all. He’d worn black pinstripe shorts and a black shirt, a look right out of Saint Laurent Spring 2012 Menswear. Though it wasn’t really Saint Laurent. Does Tooru look like he could afford Saint Laurent? You could say that he was hoping to get scouted.

And he did.

He bought his lip gloss. Kenma caved and bought one as well, and when they were exiting the store, they were stopped by an effeminate man.

‘Your clothes are perfect, darling,’ he said. ‘I’m Kaoru, I work for Gaze.’

Tooru almost lost his shit. ‘I know you! You do the covers, right?’

Kaoru laughed. ‘That I do. Mind if my photographer takes a picture of you for the magazine?’

Tooru shook his head. The photographer began to get ready and Kaoru positioned Tooru to the pose he wanted him to be at for the photo. Meanwhile, Kuroo was looking at the scene, bewildered. He had bullied Tooru for looking like ‘a pretentious asshole’ before they left, yet there he was, getting photographed for some fashion magazine. Kuroo felt like he should have put in more effort: he was wearing a filthy pair of jeans, with white stains from god-knows where. He was wearing a button up, though, so it should cancel out, right?

Tooru and Kaoru exchanged their contact details. Kuroo began to walk away, but a hand stopped him.

‘Wait,’ the voice said. It was Kaoru. ‘Take a picture of him, too. Just for the next issue.’

Kuroo almost shat his pants.

-

When the next issue of Gaze came out, Tooru and Kuroo checked it out. Kenma wasn’t really interested, but they looked anyways. For support.

_Oikawa Tooru (15), 180 cm_

_Wearing a TOPMAN shirt with Acne shorts and Adidas shoes_

Kuroo’s picture was right next to Tooru’s.

_Kuroo Tetsurou (15), 184 cm_

_Wearing a vintage button-up with custom Levi’s with paint splatters and Nike shoes_

Kuroo burst out laughing. ‘They called my cum-stained jeans “custom Levi’s with paint splatters” holy shit. Tooru, I can’t even.’

Even Kenma couldn’t hold their laughter at that.

☿

With Tooru’s budding modelling career came popularity. It wasn’t really hard to see why. He showed up in clothing catalogues and was often interviewed for volleyball magazines about his future in the volleyball world.

‘I want to be in the Olympics,’ he’d always answered. ‘I want to win gold.’

Tooru, as Kuroo put it, ‘date[d] so often and for such a short period of time that you’re going to run out of potential suitors. We’ve been in high school for three semesters and you’ve dated a quarter of our grade.’

It wasn’t really his fault. He loved girls and boys (and nonbinary people) but they all got offended when he put volleyball first. He loved the idea of dating, but had yet to find someone he liked more than a friend. Each time they broke up with him, they’d always ask, ‘me or volleyball?’ and given Tooru’s number one career choice, volleyball always came first.

And there was always the looming threat of other setters behind him. There was that third year at Kitagawa Daiichi, Kageyama Tobio, and Fukurodani’s first year setter, Akaashi Keiji. They could always overtake him easily. He spent so much on his life on volleyball, and it would absolutely destroy him if he lost it so easily.

Each day after practise, Tooru would stay back and practise a hundred more serves, despite Coach Nekomata’s warnings. Kuroo and Kenma tried to stop him, but once he was focused on doing something, he just couldn’t be stopped.

While watching and re-watching matches in his second year of middle school, Tooru came to the conclusion that he needed to be able to make both his serves and sets weapons. He needed to be able to use the other players on the court to their full potential. A dangerous set could baffle the opposing team, but gunshot serves will usually be the one to score points in the game.

During a summer break practise session, he was asked to demonstrate his serve for Nekomata to show his posture to the team before he was airborne. He thought that his extra practises were finally paying off, because Nekomata asking you to demonstrate was basically a way for him to tell you that he thought whatever you were doing was damn near perfect.

He had gotten himself ready, caught the ball that Kai threw at him, bounced the ball on the ground twice, spun it in between his palms once, twice, thrice, ran up to the line, threw his ball, jumped, curved his spine to ensure highest momentum, made contact with the ball, felt the sting of the leather on his palm, straighten himself up for landing, bent his knees, made contact with the ground.

And pain.

The pain that permeated through his right knee and made him fall to the ground. He to the side, trying to break the fall with his hands, but even they collapsed. He should’ve been able to feel the impact of his head hitting the polished floors, but all he felt was his right knee. His right knee. That was all that existed in that moment. Not his concussion, not his teammates yelling, not Manabu frantically calling for an ambulance, not Kuroo talking to him, not Kenma telling him to track their finger with his eyes, not Yaku yelling at everyone to give him some room. He barely registered the feeling of being loaded onto a stretcher, Manabu stopping Kuroo and Kenma from following him.

But he couldn’t remember a time where he cried as much as he did on the ambulance to the hospital.

-

Luckily for him, it was only a sprain that required a month off from hard-core volleyball and made him wear a brace on his knee at all times, but it was major enough for Nekomata to dismiss him from the rest of the practise sessions over summer. He wasn’t even allowed to attend the Fukurodani group camp!

But Hikari did invite Tooru to spend his holidays with her in Sendai, since she moved back after getting bored of Tokyo, a feat Tooru thought was impossible. But he flew out from Tokyo to Sendai to placate his sister, and he hadn’t seen Takeru in a while, anyhow.

When he arrived, Hikari, Takeru, and Teruki were waiting for him outside the arrival hall, and Takeru was holding up a big sign that said ‘WELCOME MATHLETE* OIKAWA TOORU’ in pink sparkly letters (Hikari’s handwriting) and a ‘*model/athlete’ in black sharpie (Teruki’s much, much neater handwriting).

Hikari just knew how to push his buttons.

But he still hugged the Teradas regardless, noting how much Takeru had grown in the one year Tooru hadn’t seen him. Takeru was excited to see Tooru and made him promise that he’d spend ‘all his time’ with Takeru, not Hikari. Tooru promised that he’d do his best.

On the drive back to Hikari’s house, Tooru noted how much the city changed since he was there last, which was right before middle school. Hikari lived in the same neighbourhood where he used to live, though his old house was being rented out at the moment.

After arriving, he dropped his things off in the guest room, and Teruki went back to work, but he spent his day with Hikari and Takeru, catching up on things, and also trying to calm Takeru down after he noticed Tooru walking weird and wearing a brace.

‘There’s a volleyball game tomorrow,’ Hikari said. ‘Takeru wants to go see. I think you should, too.’

‘Oh, okay. In the middle of summer?’ Tooru replied.

‘Practise match,’ Takeru cut in. ‘Seijoh and Dateko, please, Tooru-nii-san!’

Tooru smiled and ruffled Takeru’s (lack of) hair. ‘Sure, we can go.’

-

Tooru didn’t expect the match to start at seven in the fucking morning, but Takeru apparently did, because he jumped on Tooru at exactly six fifteen, crushing Tooru’s uterus with his heel in order to wake him up.

He could feel his oocytes exiting his ovaries, but he put on a brave face and sat up, pushing Takeru off so he could go and get ready.

He finished getting ready at six forty-five and left soon afterwards, Takeru leading the way (and Google Maps on his phone, because as much as he loved Takeru, he was only a five-year-old brat).

They’d arrived at exactly seven and after Tooru checked in with the security guard and got clearance to go to the gym, Takeru wouldn’t stop bouncing excitedly. When he went in the gym, the game had already started.

Seijoh’s team seemed to be quite excellent. He wasn’t really paying attention, though, until he saw a stocky, spiky haired boy serve.

In that moment, Tooru swore that he found God, saw light stream down from the heavens, and felt Jesus cleanse his soul.’

He gripped Takeru’s shoulder. ‘Takeru,’ he said. ‘Who is that guy that just served?’

Tooru could feel Takeru vibrate. ‘That’s Iwaizumi Hajime! He’s probably going to be the ace next year! He’s so good, he’s all like “bam” and “ka-pow” and “shhhrrrtt” and he’s so powerful. I bet he could break that guy Kuroo’s arm in half with his spike.’

Tooru laughed, but was still looking at Iwaizumi. ‘Funny, Takeru, if Bokuto’s spikes don’t break Kuroo, I don’t think that guy’s will.’

He heard Takeru complain, but he wasn’t listening. The ref whistled for a break, and he saw Iwaizumi’s face.

He was perfect. Tooru had never seen anyone radiate manliness the way he did. He wasn’t taller than Tooru, but he bet that he could pick him up with one arm, considering how big his biceps were. And when he wiped the sweat away from his face using the edge of his shirt, Tooru caught a glimpse of a black happy trail resting on the most perfect six pack he had ever seen. He was about ready to cry.

Then, Iwaizumi got subbed out in order for a first year to play.

Tooru got his phone out and texted Kuroo.

\---

To: glittery cat vomit in a pool of blood

i just found jesus

\---

To: Disgusting garbage makeup man

Whose dick did u succ this time?

\---

To: glittery cat vomit in a pool of blood

no ones u fucking asshole i found the most beautiful boy ever

\---

To: Disgusting garbage makeup man

I didn’t know u had a pic of me in ur wallet?

\---

To: Disgusting garbage makeup man

Also u said u found god when u sucked my dick too

\---

To: glittery cat vomit in a pool of blood

_[Attached Image]_

have u seen anyone so perfect

\---

 To: glittery cat vomit in a pool of blood

that was a mistake that i made in first year, never again

\---

From: cat squad nya~ (glittery cat vomit in a pool of blood)

Alien-chan has a bara kink pass it on

\---

From: cat squad nya~ (Angry smol)

Gross.

\---

From: cat squad nya~ (get off your ds kenma)

Unsurprising

\---

To: cat squad nya~

no!! i just literally told tetsu-chan that i found jesus

\---

From: cat squad nya~ (Angry smol)

Whose dick did you suck this time?

\---

From: cat squad nya~ (get off your ds kenma)

Whose dick did u suck this time

\---

To: cat squad nya~

i didnt suck anyones dick!!!!!!

-

When Tooru came back to Tokyo, camp had been over and school had yet to start. Currently, he was hanging out with Kuroo in his house in order to play Mario Kart, and he was getting really rekt by this rainbow road shit.

‘You know,’ Kuroo said. ‘We should talk about that lil crush you have on biceps-kun.’

‘It’s not a crush!’ Tooru sputtered. ‘I just think he’s hot, that’s all.’

Kuroo paused the game and looked at Tooru. ‘Dude, your last girlfriend was hot, and not once, not _once_ did you mention how hot she was. You have a crush on this guy.’

‘So maybe I do, what about it?’ Tooru shot back. ‘At least I haven’t been denying being in love with my childhood friend for the past, I don’t know? Since the first year of middle school.

Kuroo gasped. ‘Bro, how did you know?’

Tooru looked at him, not believing what he was hearing. ‘Anyone with a brain can see, apart from Kenma probably, who’s as deep in denial as you are.’

‘But why’d you agree to suck my dick then?’

Tooru shrugged. ‘You’re not, I’m hot and also _really_ horny, so why not?’

Kuroo unpaused the game and Tooru immediately fell off the road. ‘Well. Since you’ve got mad game, why didn’t you just, you know, hook up with biceps-kun?’

Tooru frowned. ‘I don’t think he’s the type to do that. Also I have a vagina, Tetsu-chan, not a dick. It’s mildly surprising for some people.’

‘True, I guess, or maybe you’re just in love with him.’

Tooru wondered if love at first sight was even viable.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> chapter title from when you were young by the killers
> 
> it turns out that having a thorough plan b4 u write makes u write faster. who knew. not me. this is legit the first time i write with a plan.  
> also. i know nothing, NOTHING about volleyball or if middle schoolers even have nationals but, as coleridge presumably said, suspend your disbelief.  
> hows the pacing, hows the style, am i being redundant?  
> comments are appreciated, talking shit even more so, but u have to do that on my twitter


	3. youre on in five

Before Tooru even knew it, the start of third year came. Unsurprisingly, Kuroo had been chosen as the new captain by the old captain, and even more unsurprising was the fact that Tooru had been picked as the vice-captain. When they’d announced it in practice, Kuroo jumped for joy and said ‘suck it’ to Tooru, who replied with a ‘no, but you can eat it.’

And that’s what literally happened.

After practice ended and everyone went home, Tooru, Kuroo, and Kenma stayed back in the changing rooms.

They’d been in this situation quite a few times. Though Kuroo and Kenma were dating, Kuroo was a bit of a sex fiend and Kenma was asexual and refused any sexual touches, which Kuroo was fine with. But Kenma wasn’t. So they’d told Kuroo to just hook up with someone else because they didn’t mind at all. And well, Tooru was there, Tooru never had any serious relationships, and he and Kuroo had great chemistry, so it was the most logical option in the trio’s mind.

When these encounters happened, Kenma always sat in the same spot. There was a short wooden shelf where players usually stored their loafers, and they always sat there, ‘I can see everything this way,’ they’d said. Tooru found it unnerving at first; he could see Kenma’s feline eyes track him and he always felt insecure until Kenma told him that they only really looked at Kuroo.

Tooru really found their love endearing.

Kuroo would spend time peppering Kenma with kisses on their face before they started anything. Kuroo and Tooru never kissed: it was a too intimate, showed too much attachment. They were just a bunch of dudes being bros. They never really undressed each other either. It was all quick, methodical: a way for them to relieve their frustrations. It was especially true for Tooru, who was always horny because of his hormones, which, for some reason, never really stopped his periods, which he was on. Right at this moment.

After getting undressed, they quickly got to work. Even though kisses were off limits, hickeys were fair game and damn if Kuroo didn’t like giving hickeys. Tooru was by no means short nor light, but Kuroo’s three-centimetre height advantage meant that Kuroo could easily pin him up against the lockers. Said boy was currently lifting Tooru up slightly, putting his neck level with his mouth. Tooru wrapped his legs around Kuroo’s waist and yanked hard on Kuroo’s hair when he gave a particularly hard suck on his jugular. Tooru was letting out little breathy moans with every suck, and he could feel his effect on Kuroo pressed up against his ass. With some effort, Tooru pulled Kuroo off his chest and leaned down to bite at his shoulder, and Kuroo gave an appreciative hiss.

‘Down, down’ Tooru demanded and Kuroo walked them over and put Tooru down on the bench between the lockers. Kuroo put all his weight against Tooru—who really appreciated the feeling of getting dominated—and started to trail down Tooru’s body with his teeth. He started out by biting Tooru’s ear, then down to the junction of his neck, where he bit so hard that Tooru yanked on Kuroo’s hair, hard, and he kissed the spot to show that he was sorry. Then he moved on to suck on Tooru’s left nipple, pinching the other for good measure. Kuroo knew how sensitive he was there, and Tooru let out a moan. He could feel Kuroo smirk against his skin and almost pinched his nose in retaliation, but Kuroo let his finger brush against Tooru’s clit.

‘I know your weak spots,’ Kuroo said, shit-eating grin back in full swing.

‘Just like I know yours. Shut up and get to work.’ Tooru retorted.

Kuroo snorted and he could hear Kenma huff amusedly. But he did get back to work. He went back to giving Tooru hickeys where he saw fit, which Tooru never really minded, but always found annoying how Kuroo deliberately did them in visible spots. Then he moved down and lapped at Tooru’s cunt and groped his ass. Tooru almost screamed but stopped himself by biting the back of his hand.

Kuroo spread Tooru’s cunt open and sucked on his clit as Kenma watched, eyes locked on Kuroo. Tooru’s reaction was to try to lock Kuroo’s head in place with his thighs, but Kuroo pressed them down with his hands, _hard,_ and put his weight on Tooru’s thigs, rendering him immobile. When Kuroo pulled away to nip at the junction between Tooru’s thigh and hip, he noticed a white string coming out of Tooru’s cunt.

‘The fuck is that?’ he asked, grabbing it.

Tooru sat up and tried to smack Kuroo’s hand away, but Kuroo pulled at the string.

‘Holy shit!’ Kuroo exclaimed. ‘What the fuck! What the fuck dude! It’s a fucking…bloody teabag. Fucking nasty!’

Tooru lied back down and covered his face with his hands. ‘Fucking seventeen-year-old doesn’t know how a tampon works,’ he muttered under his breath.

‘Kenma!’ Kuroo shouted, ‘what the hell do I do with this?’

Tooru could hear Kenma sigh. ‘Did you just take Tooru’s tampon out? Throw it into the toilet and flush it down.’

Kuroo did as was told and washed his hands in the sink. ‘Uh, sorry about that, bitch-chan. Never seen a tampon in action in my life.’

Tooru didn’t know whether to laugh or cry. ‘Just…get another one from my backpack please.’

‘Aye, aye. Kenma, pass.’

Kenma rummaged through Tooru’s bag until they found the tampon. They threw it at Kuroo, who caught it and blew Kenma a kiss, who just rolled their eyes in return. Kuroo handed it to Tooru, who was sitting up at this point. He unwrapped it and Kuroo watched with fascination when Tooru put the tampon in.

‘Does it feel like getting fingered?’ Kuroo wondered aloud.

Kenma chucked their stress ball at his head. ‘You don’t ask people that!’

Tooru looked scandalised and scoffed at Kuroo. ‘For the record, Kuroo, no, it doesn’t feel like getting fingered. I’m literally shoving a cotton ball up my vagina.’

Kuroo looked thoughtful, then down at his boner. ‘Did I just kill the mood?’

Tooru stood up and picked up his clothes. ‘You ran over it twice with a tricycle with turd on the wheels.’

Kuroo pouted and Tooru swore he heard Kuroo whisper, ‘sorry, buddy, another time’ at his dick.’

Kenma told Kuroo that they _absolutely refused_ to go home while Kuroo had a boner, so he gave winked at Oikawa who flipped him off and went off to take care of it in a bathroom stall. While Tooru was putting on clothes, Kenma started to talk.

‘Excited to go to play against Karasuno?’ they asked.

‘Yeah. Can’t wait to play against them.’

☿

See, Kenma just had this affinity of wandering off. They usually were on their phone constantly, doing what, Tooru isn’t really sure of. So he made sure to link his elbows with Kenma anytime they went out, but somehow, _somehow_ , when Tooru was tying his shoelaces, Kenma disappeared. Kuroo almost drop-kicked him. But he said ‘don’t worry, I got this,’ and somehow managed to track down Kenma’s precise location. Tooru wasn’t sure if Kuroo was using the Find My iPhone app or what, but the next thing he knew, he was getting dragged to find Kenma.

Luckily, they didn’t wander too far off from the training facility, but they were chatting with (or listening to would be more accurate) a shrimp kid that couldn’t be older than a second year in middle school. Kuroo called them over and Kenma said their goodbyes to the child.

‘Who was that?’ Tooru asked.

‘His name is Shouyo. He goes to Karasuno. Middle blocker.’

‘A shrimp like that? Really?’ Kuroo burst out laughing.

‘Don’t underestimate him, Kuro. He might be really good.’

When they reached the training facility rooms, Kenma got scolded by Coach Nekomata for wandering off again. Then they bathed, Tooru opting not to go because he wasn’t out to everyone on the team and took a shower instead. For one reason or another, he started to think about Iwaizumi Hajime again. He almost jacked off to the thought of those arms, but he controlled himself because jacking off in some public place was a bit too much, even for him.

He towelled off and put on his pyjamas and went to the shared bedrooms, where Yamamoto immediately burst out laughing at the sight of him. ‘Are those the glow in the dark constellation boxers that Kuroo-san said you had but I never believed him, Oikawa-san?’

Kuroo turned to look at him and burst out laughing too. ‘Now you believe me!’

Tooru huffed and sat down on his futon, right next to Kenma’s. ‘They’re cool and if the electricity goes off I’m the only one of us who can see, so suck it. You guys are just jealous that I’ve dated more people than all of you combined even though I’m like this.’

There was a murmur of ‘low blow, Oikawa-san’ echoing throughout the room and Tooru stuck his tongue out at the rest of his team.

-

When they met up with Karasuno the next day, Tooru was shocked to find another pretty boy in their midst. But they chatted a bit, and Tooru found out that his name was Sugawara Koushi and he was quite possibly an angel. Not that Tooru had a thing for angels. He preferred buff, mean-looking men, thank you very much.

But he did talk to Karasuno’s beautiful manager for quite a while. She recognised him from his frequent appearances in Gaze, and they chatted a bit about fashion and the like, and he could feel Yamamoto giving him the stinkeye from wherever the hell he was.

Just before the match started, coach Nekomata told him to sit out for the first set and observe Karasuno’s strategy and analyse their strengths and weaknesses. Luckily for the coach, he had two keen observers on his team: Kenma and Tooru. Whilst Kenma was tossing in the first set, he managed to shut down Shrimp-chan. But Tooru was more concerned about their setter, who turned out to be Kitawaga Daiichi’s Kageyama Tobio. Tooru saw what he was capable of, and he was certain that at some point or another, Kageyama would overtake him. But at this point in time, Karasuno still didn’t flow and Tooru had more skill than Kageyama did, but it was terrifying to have a genius like that chase after him.

After taking the first set, coach subbed Tooru in for Kenma. He wanted to crush Kageyama completely. It was petty and awful, but Tooru never claimed to be a saint. He put on his brace and got on the court, mentally preparing himself and trying not to get intimidated by the genius first year. With Kenma as a setter, Nekoma was highly defensive and solid, but with Tooru on the setting position, they were downright predatory. While Kenma was practically a genius in strategy, Tooru could draw out the other players to their full potential. He knew what tosses worked and what didn’t. He knew how to set and who to set to in, and his serves were nothing to scoff at.

As he was serving, he didn’t give in his full potential because he didn’t want to give out his weapon or aggravate his knee. But the ball landed on the other side with a very satisfying and very, very loud smack and Karasuno looked absolutely flabbergasted. Tooru grinned, not his usual fake, pretty boy grin, but his actual grin, which Kuroo said looked like a demon’s.

But coach Nekomata coughed really loudly and Tooru remembered that he was supposed to get a rally going and not use his serves. Oops. Tooru toned down after that and started to get points quickly for Nekoma. It was also because Kageyama kept tossing to Hinata, and did they really think that the same strategy would work for more than one set?

But when Shrimpy finally managed to spike with his eyes open, Tooru felt his stomach drop. He wasn’t the most confident, he had so much self-doubt and his pompous act was just a front, but to lose to a bunch of first years? He couldn’t, wouldn’t let that happen to his team. Luckily for him, Shrimpy missed almost all his spikes from then on, and whilst the blockers were getting more aggressive towards the aces, Tooru managed to land a few dump shots. When Kuroo became vanguard and missed the first year duo’s quick set, he called them ‘superhuman’ but said ‘we have a superhuman of our own’ and blew a kiss at Tooru, who pretended to vomit on the floor.

‘He acts like that now, but you should see him when I fuck him,’ Kuroo said.

‘You don’t say that in front of first-years, my god, what is wrong with you?!’ Yaku exclaimed.

‘Sorry, kids! I didn’t say anything!’

‘But anyways, for real, no panicking, we got this.’

They did. After doing a successful synchronised attack, Tooru decided to toss to Kuroo, and the blockers barely had time to react. And he and Kuroo kept fucking up the timing of the blockers because that’s what they did.

And then just because Tooru liked to fuck with people, after doing a few consecutive spikes with Kuroo to get to match point, he decided to do a dump, to which the blockers had zero time to react to and won their match 25-18.

But they kept playing practise matches the rest of the day, but coach subbed him out for Kenma after his third match, ‘to improve their stamina,’ he’d said.

After cleaning up, Tooru chatted with Karasuno’s ace a bit because hot damn, that boy was exactly what he looked for in a man, but decided against flirting because he could feel the libero shoot daggers at him. But he did manage to get Karasuno’s coach’s digits for some reason or another, but it wasn’t like he was going to call him. He just did that for fun because that’s the kind of person he was, so what?

On the bus back to Tokyo, Kuroo was looking through Tooru’s phone and saw that he had ‘vaike but karasuno’ saved on his phone.

‘Unbelievable, does my dick dissatisfy you this much? Do you have daddy issues? Do you have a daddy kink? So many people die in order for me to fuck them, but you, you who gets my meat sword whenever you want are so ungrateful, unbelievable,’ Kuroo fake cried.

Yaku turned around from his seat and pinched Kuroo’s nose hard. ‘Okay, backcomb-era Kelly Osbourne, we get it, you have sex a lot with the hottest boy in Nekoma, please stop brooding about it and let us saints live, we don’t need to hear these gory details,’

Tooru tried to hide his laughter but failed miserably.

☿

When panic set in after Tooru started to think about Kageyama, he started to practise more and more as the times passed. He knew he should stop, but he couldn’t bring himself to, not when his dreams of chasing the Olympics could be brought down by some kid two years his junior. Some kid who probably didn’t spend as much time as Tooru on the court practising. He knew that he wasn’t a natural genius, he worked at it practically all his life. But what’s effort when faced against a genius?

If he was a snowstorm, Kageyama Tobio was a blizzard.

At some point in the future, that kid was going to overtake him, and Oikawa Tooru would no longer be one of the best young setters in Japan. That thought fucking scared him, so he kept practising and practising and practising even when his knee started acting up. He didn’t think of what would happen in the long term.

And his knee gave out again during practise and Tooru was so angry at himself for being a fucking idiot because the Inter-Highs were so, so close. But the doctor said two months of no jumping and Tooru never hated anything as much as he hated himself in that time.

-

Despite the team giving it their all, they lose in the semi-finals.

☿

After much consolation from the team, Tooru forgave himself in time for the Fukurodani group training camp and he bounced back to his old self, more or less.

He was excited to play against all his friends, especially Akaashi, and he couldn’t wait to show off what he’d taught their new first-year, Lev. Though he was just a lanky beanpole, Tooru knew what he needed in his sets, maybe more so than Kenma did. But then the words from the other coaches kept coming: ‘that genius setter,’ ‘maybe he could beat Oikawa given some time,’ and he almost lost it again, if not for Kenma covering his ears and telling him ‘it doesn’t matter, don’t listen to them. You’re Oikawa Tooru, you never stop evolving, the team trusts you, the team needs you.’

Whilst Kuroo and Bokuto were busy giving out impromptu training sessions to Karasuno’s first years, Tooru focused more on watching the other teams’ practise match videos in order to find their weaknesses. He dissected every single player, one by one, and made an effort to memorise their jersey numbers and their traits. Coach Nekomata was pleased with the fact that he wasn’t overworking himself, and he was always available for extra training whenever since he now spent all his free time analysing and consulting with Manabu about possible strategies to be used.

Halfway through camp, Yaku told him that Lev told him that Hinata told him that Kageyama had been looking for him in order to consult about something, but he’d always tried his best to avoid said boy by constantly being with either Kuroo, Kenma, or the other team captains.

Before he knew it, training camp was over, and during the barbecue, Shrimpy was talking to Kenma and Tooru overheard him saying ‘I want to spike like Iwaizumi Hajime from Seijoh!’

Unfortunately for Tooru, Kuroo also overheard and popped out of nowhere with Bokuto, who also knew, because if you told Kuroo something, Bokuto will also know. They looked at Tooru and chanted ‘Ha-ji-me’ constantly and Tooru decided to abandon them to talk to Kiyoko and the other managers, to which the other players’ faces fell because, not fair!

☿

Then it was time for Spring High.

They beat Fukurodani. With Tooru basically back in full swing, Nekoma was practically unstoppable and when Kenma was added into the mix, they were feral. With their solid receives, adding offensive power made them almost the perfect team. They flowed like blood and was sharper than a ceramic knife. Though their offensive wasn’t perfect, their defence always made sure that they never dropped balls. With Lev having evolved as much as he had, he was quickly utilised by Oikawa to become a powerful pawn, and though Fukurodani had Bokuto, they lacked focus in their defence (not that it was anything to scoff at) and with Bokuto being as unpredictable as he was, it was difficult to rely him.

But they did lose against Itachiyama, as expected. Tooru had to be subbed out halfway through because his knee was a bit numb, and he didn’t want to wreck it right before Nationals.

-

A few weeks after spring high, when Tooru arrived at home, he found an unrecognisable pair of shoes in the entryway.

‘Mum? Whose shoes are those?’ he yelled out.

‘Ah, he’s here. He’s just arrived. Tooru! Come here, someone’s here to see you,’ his mum replied.

Tooru was a bit sceptical but went to the living room anyways.

He almost dropped his venti soy green tea latte when he saw that the coach for Japan’s national volleyball team was sitting on his couch, chatting to his mother. Tooru sat down next to her and the coach shook his hand.

‘Good to finally meet you, Oikawa Tooru. I saw you play in the Spring High. Very tactical, very good. Just what I’m looking for in a player. Oh, silly me. I’m Takizawa Shuu, coach for the national team.’

‘I know!’ Tooru blurted out.

Coach Takizawa laughed. ‘Anyways, I’ve come to scout you for my team, not until after you graduate high school, though. Here’s my card. It was good chatting with you, Oikawa-san, I hope I get to see you again. Tooru, take care of that knee.’

Then he stood up and left.

Tooru was so giddy.

\---

To: cat squad nya~

_[image attachment]_

look what i got :)))))))))))))

\---

From: cat squad nya~ (glittery cat vomit in a pool of blood)

I call fakes

\---

From: cat squad nya~ (Angry smol)

^

\---

From: cat squad nya~ (get off yr ds kenma)

^

\---

From: cat squad nya~ (buddhist monk)

^

\---

From: cat squad nya~ (ace more like ass)

^

\---

From: cat squad nya~ (manekineko)

^

\---

From: cat squad nya~ (beanpole)

^

\---

From: cat squad nya~ (too much hairgel)

^

\---

From: cat squad nya~ (my son)

^

\---

To: cat squad nya~

_[image attachment]_

irrefutable evidence

\---

From: cat squad nya~ (buddhist monk)

PhotoShop is a thing, Oikawa

\---

To: cat squad nya~

fuck you kai

\---

From: cat squad nya~ (glittery cat vomit in a pool of blood)

Fuck his mum jstu called my mum it is Legit

\---

From: cat squad nya~ (get off yr ds kenma)

congrats tooru

\---

To: cat squad nya~

<3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> chapter title from goshen by beirut
> 
> this fic isnt getting as much attention as steadfast // wayward boy but surprisingly, i dont mind at all. i enjoy writing this one much more and i want to say thank you for taking the time to read my little fic and i hope youre enjoying yrselves<3  
> (im sorry for the nasty sex scene but its wild when u get eaten out on yr period like. bruh. im also sorry for projecting my personality onto tooru i dont really know whyyyy but it just fits. so sorry that the training camp, inter high, and spring high bits are short, but i dont wanna focus too heavily on volleyball in this fic because i know jack shit)  
> as always, kudos are loved, comments even more so. honestly they keep me going. i know my writings a bit rusty, but i just love knowing that i was able to entertain you guys with this side hobby :^)  
> i also apologise because i took sooooo long to update. uni happened and im majoring in chemical engineering and honestly it was the biggest mistake of my life.  
> feel free to talk to me on [twitter](http://twitter.com/3mkscn) or [instagram!!](http://instagram.com/gita_kardani)


	4. do you wanna come over later

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> no proofreading we die like men

When Nationals hit, Tooru had managed to completely recover. He’d been laying low as per his doctor’s request, and went to physio twice a week (with the cutest med-student ever shadowing his physiotherapist; they had tea a few times) as per coach Nekomata’s suggestion. However, coach and Manabu decided that Tooru should still lay low until at least the quarterfinals, because they were 99% certain that the finals, if they make it, would be a full-on, raging battle against Itachiyama. But they did have some troubles before the quarterfinals, but nothing that Kenma’s keen eye couldn’t beat. Shohoku gave them quite a bit of trouble right before the quarterfinal. Their ace was absolutely annoying and it took Yaku five tries to be able to touch his spikes at all. Kuroo wasn’t vanguard at the time, and little beanpole Lev wasn’t perceptive enough to not let all the balls through.

To be somewhat useful, Tooru would bring his study books to the matches in order to study for his entrance exams. He, sadly, didn’t get scouted for volleyball from his university of choice—probably due to the fact that it was made public that he’d been scouted for the national Japanese Olympic team—so he had to study and take the entrance exam just like everyone else. Knowing his knee, Tooru would probably have to back out of the offer for the national team, which absolutely devastated him, but nothing would devastate him more than being out there in the field and enjoying himself and then having to back out because of his injury. He’d rather prevent that great heartache, thanks very much. A lot of his fans were disappointed that he didn’t get to play, apparently, but they were swooning over the fact that he was studying hard to get into university.

The night before the quarterfinals, Tooru studied up on Karasuno, hardcore. He focused on Kageyama and was looking for a way to break him. He needed his final years in volleyball to be memorable. He wanted to dominate, he wanted to go out like a supernova. And he knew Kageyama’s weakness lay in his inexperience. He wanted to take advantage of that. He wanted to _fuck him up._ That kid’s got talent, he’s got years and years and years ahead of him, and Tooru has maybe five years at most. Focusing on Kageyama, however, doesn’t mean that he’s ignoring everybody else on the team. He knew that they still had a massive hole in defense, no matter the fact that Nishinoya was there, their guardian angel.

The day of the match came and it was all a blur to Tooru. He’d managed to shut Karasuno down completely in the first set, and he guessed that they couldn’t really recover from it. During practice matches, they’d only faced off against Kenma, and they’d actually only seen Tooru in action firsthand thrice, so the fact that the team changed completely with him as setter threw them off. They didn’t know enough about him and how he played, because second year Tooru was absolutely, completely different from third year Tooru. It filled Tooru with some sort of sick satisfaction, seeing his team dominate all four sets, knowing that Karasuno was powerless against him.

But Fukurodani was a completely different story. Akaashi knew Tooru quite well and was well aware of how smart Tooru was, and how much Tooru liked to pick on people’s weaknesses. But Nekomata had a plan in mind: start the game off with Tooru to create an extremely fast pace that Bokuto absolutely, absolutely thrived in, and then change the pace by using Kenma towards the end of the match. Their game was neck in neck and they ended up playing five sets, with Nekoma’s match point being a spike from Tooru, who got subbed in in place of Kai at the last minute. After the match, Bokuto sulked and wouldn’t get near Tooru until Kuroo told him that Tooru was treating everyone to ramen, which he never agreed to. But they did go out to eat and Tooru ended up paying for Bokuto, who ordered like six different dishes and inhaled all of it very, very quickly, which impressed Tooru hardcore.

And came the dreaded Itachiyama match. Tooru was antsy; his parents, Hikari and her family, and his new boyfriend—the cute med student, Kentaro—came to watch his match. He really didn’t want to disappoint them, especially since he’s been talking about how he was going to destroy Itachiyama after Nekoma lost to them. That, and Kentaro also promised him ‘something really, really good’ if he wears that gold.

Before the match, while Tooru and Kuroo were fucking around in the stadium’s lobby (aka playing around with an empty ball basket), Bokuto ran to them at full force, yelling ‘Tooru!’ with Akaashi rushing behind him. Kuroo braked the basket that Tooru was in and said ‘watch this,’ and ran towards Bokuto at full speed and leaped at the last minute. Somehow, instead of colliding with each other, Bokuto caught Kuroo and they began hooting in a synchronized manner.

Tooru exited the basket and approached the duo, feeling bad for Akaashi who looked like he had a headache coming on.

‘What’s up, Kou-chan?’ Tooru asked.

Bokuto halted his hooting. ‘Your boyfriend’s here.’

‘Yes? I know? I invited him?’

Kuroo, who was still in Bokuto’s arms, snickered.

‘Not that one, bro, I meant Iwaizumi Hajime from Seijoh, he’s here.’

Tooru blushed. ‘I don’t have a crush on him, god! I just think he’s hot.’

‘Bro, put me down, I have receipts.’

Bokuto dropped Kuroo unceremoniously, but he landed on his feet so all’s good. He pulled out his phone from the pocket of his jacket and was scrolling furiously until he stopped and cleared his throat. ‘I will now do a dramatized reading of what little Neko-chan here sent to me.’

Bokuto looked at Kuroo expectantly.

‘Oh my god, I’m so gay,’ Kuroo began, doing a really, really bad impersonation of Tooru. ‘You know Iwaizumi Hajime, from Seijoh. I’m so gay for him. I know I’m dating Kentaro but god, sometimes, when I’m blowing him I like to picture that it’s Iwa-chan. And then he did that eggplant emoji and splash emoji like twenty times.’

Bokuto burst out laughing.

‘You know what, fuck you guys. I’m gonna go to Kenma.’ Tooru said. He flipped them off and then walked away.

Tooru was checking his phone as he was walking to the prep room, where Kenma was. He accidentally bumped into someone and dropped his phone, but the person he bumped into caught it.

‘Woah there, be careful,’ the stranger said.

Tooru almost popped a boner from his voice alone. Then he looked up and saw who he bumped into. _Are you fucking kidding me?_ ‘I’m so sorry, wasn’t looking.’

Iwaizumi fucking Hajime hands him his phone. ‘No problem. You’re Oikawa Tooru right? Nekoma’s setter?’

‘I, uh. Yeah. That’s me. You’re... Um. You’re—’

‘Iwaizumi Hajime, Seijoh.’ God, he looked so much hotter up close, and hold up, hold the fuck up, his ears were covered in piercings. Tooru might die. ‘We got knocked out at the finals at the prefectural, by Shiratorizawa, no less.’

‘Oh, they’re the team Bokuto beat.’

‘Yeah. We’ve got a blood feud with them.’ Iwaizumi grinned and Tooru saw that he had dimples. That’s it, he’s dead. He’s gone to heaven and Jesus is feeding him grapes. Iwaizumi clapped Tooru’s shoulder whilst walking away. ‘Anyways, I have to run, gotta get a good seat. Good luck, you’ve got this in a bag.’

Tooru kind of stood there, dazed, for a few minutes. And then he rushed to the prep room, where the rest of the team was. He got yelled at for a bit because he was supposed to be there like, five minutes ago, but Kuroo got yelled at even more because he came five minutes after Tooru did.

‘Tooru,’ Kenma said. ‘Will you splint your fingers?’

‘Nah, not today. I’ll be alright. Got to use all my fingers today to beat these assholes.’

-

All Tooru could focus on during the game was his team and the ball. He couldn’t care less about what the other team was doing. In his head, all he heard was ‘connect, connect, connect’ and they managed to take the first set. Tooru didn’t even keep track of how many points in that set they had to play, but Itachiyama took the second set. They’d retaliated, but it was no different from what Tooru had calculated. Planning and executing were two completely different things, and though Tooru had a plan in mind, they weren’t able to execute it until it was a little too late. But it was fine. They still had a couple of sets to play. By the third set, Tooru was feeling confident and only 10% of his serves went out of bounds.

He could feel his knee start acting up, but he ignored it in hopes that it’d last until the end of the match. Some spikes gave them trouble, but Itachiyama’s setter wasn’t Oikawa Tooru. He’d play his tempo game, because truly fucking up someone’s timing was the way to go. They took the third set. But in the fourth set, Itachiyama’s coach sent in a substitute, which fucked with Tooru’s plans completely. He’d never seen the kid before, and his brain was short-circuiting and having a hard time coming up with a plan. But Nekomata called timeout and told Tooru what to do, who to set to, when to dump, when to let Yaku set. And he followed through, but the fact that Itachiyama’s kid shook him up meant that they took the set from them. But by fifth set, Tooru managed to figure out his weaknesses, how to exploit them, and what to do to fuck him up. They were ahead, so close to match point.

And it was Tooru’s serve now.

He was so, so focused. He felt the ball between his fingertips. Spun it around. Bounced it a few times. He heard Kentaro shout ‘you’ve got it, baby. I believe in you!’

Tooru ran up and threw the ball up, and then jumped. His form was absolutely flawless. When his palm hit the ball, there was a satisfying and extremely loud sound that accompanied it. The ball’s speed was absolutely perfect, and it landed where Tooru wanted it to: right in between the middle and left vanguards. They had no time to react, and Tooru got the point.

But.

When he landed, he heard a sickening popping sound coming from his right knee, and felt fire spreading out from his traitorous, traitorous knee to the rest of his right leg. Before he fell to the floor, Kuroo caught him. He couldn’t stop the tears from coming. He wasn’t crying because of the pain. Rather, he was crying because he was so disappointed in himself. How could he have done that? How could his knee have given up so last minute? They only needed five more points. Just five measly points. He could barely register the fact that Kuroo was handing him off to Kentaro, who was whispering praises at him.

Tooru just grabbed onto Kentaro’s shirt and cried harder.

-

When Tooru regained consciousness, he was on a hospital bed, his team and his family surrounding him.

‘Hey there,’ Kuroo said.

‘Hey there yourself. How did it go?’ Tooru asked.

‘We won. The closing ceremony’s been pushed to tomorrow. We couldn’t accept the trophy without our vice-captain being there.’

-

Tooru was discharged a few hours later. The doctor said it wasn’t permanent, but he didn’t think Tooru would be able to play volleyball to the extent that he’d been playing anymore. His parents took him home, and there, he had a long talk about his future with them.

He also called coach Takizawa to thank him for the offer to join his team, but given his injury, he thought that it would be best for him to just focus on getting into university. He’d hate to quit halfway through a season because of his knee.

The coach was understanding and wished him well for his future endeavors and that was the last time Tooru heard from him.

The next day, Kentaro came to pick him up to go to the closing ceremony. His parents had work, and Hikari went home to Sendai after making sure that Tooru was alright because Teruki had work. Tooru had to be in crutches for the next few months, which annoyed him greatly, but putting weight on his right knee absolutely hurt, so he sucked it up and followed what the doctor told him to do.

At the closing ceremony, Nekoma received their trophy, and then they waited for the best player awards and the superlatives.

‘Best Setter’ went to Tooru. He went up to get his award, with the assistance of Kentaro, who held the plaque for him. After photos, Kentaro swooped down and gave Tooru a kiss on his mouth, right in front of everyone. There was loud wolf-whistling and Tooru flipped everyone off.

In the audience, Iwaizumi felt his stomach drop.

-

With volleyball being over, Tooru studied for his entrance exams whenever he had free time. After he took his exam, he was feeling really confident, and he hoped that he’d get in. It was his dream school and his dream major: astronomy in the University of Tokyo.

Kentaro texted him good luck before the exam and told Tooru to meet him at the café that they frequented.

Tooru, now off his crutches but still in braces, walked to the café and found Kentaro, who waved him over. Tooru sat down in front of him and waved a waitress over.

‘I’ll have a soy green tea latte, thank you.’ Tooru said and smiled at the waitress, who blushed. ‘So, what did you want to talk about?’

Kentaro reached over and took hold of Tooru’s hands on the table. ‘Tooru,’ he started. ‘You’re so young.’

Tooru arched his eyebrows up. He didn’t like where this was going. ‘I’m eighteen, Kentaro.’

‘And I’m twenty-two. I’m about to graduate really soon, Tooru. And you know that I’ve got residency right after that.’

‘What are you trying to say?’

Kentaro let go of Tooru’s hands and pinched his nose, pushing his glasses up. ‘My dad. He told me to stop dicking around and find a girl to get settled down with.’

Tooru stood up. ‘I see. Did you have fun dicking around, Kentaro? I sure hope all those magazine articles you made it into after that stunt you pulled was worth it. Have a nice life.’

Tooru cried on the subway home.

-

When he got his acceptance letter to the University of Tokyo, he felt more exhilarated than he did when he got the award for best setter.

Right after graduation, Tooru started to pack his stuff to move to an apartment that his parents got him near campus. He got settled down quickly. He already had cabin fever from living in the suburbs for so long.

Kuroo got accepted to Keio to study biochemistry, but his parents were still looking for an apartment that they liked enough for him to live in, so temporarily, he was staying with Tooru. Kenma came to visit a few times, and they were disgusted at the fact that Tooru + Kuroo = pigsty. They made them clean up their mess because they refused to sit anywhere because they were convinced that the stains everywhere were from Kuroo’s spunk, not food.

They did christen the apartment, and one time, when they got really fucked up, they went online and requested as many AstroTurf samples as they possibly could and used Kentaro’s apartment as the shipping address.

A week before university officially started, someone moved in to the apartment next to Tooru’s, but he and Kuroo didn’t find out who it was, and they didn’t want to intrude whilst the person was getting unpacked and settled in.

Tooru decorated his apartment the way a 40-year-old mother of three would. He had scented candles all over and his vases always had tulips in them. After Kenma made him clean up, it really opened his eyes to the potential of his place. He and Kuroo also stuck glow in the dark star stickers all over his ceiling and used glow in the dark paint to paint different constellations. Tooru’s mum even gave them all her old pans and stuff because Kuroo wasn’t useless in the kitchen like Tooru was. The only thing Tooru could make was desserts.

In order to welcome their new neighbor, Kuroo and Tooru decided to host a dinner party with them, Kenma, Bokuto, Akaashi, Yaku, and Kai. They’d sent out invitations via facebook to their teammates and made a card to give to their new neighbor.

They’d decided to get all fancy and use the molecular gastronomy kit Kuroo’s mum got him for Christmas, and made spherical jello mojitos to accompany their dinner, which was super fancy because Kuroo wanted to ‘test my skills out, man.’

Everyone was currently enjoying their drink of choice, awaiting Tooru and Kuroo’s new neighbor. When the bell rung, Tooru ran to get it, and when he opened the door, Iwaizumi Fucking Hajime was standing there, looking illegal in his leather jacket-ripped jeans-combat boots combo.

‘I…uh. Welcome. To my apartment. This is my place. Yeah. Everyone’s inside. Just. Come on in.’ Nice fucking one Tooru, always losing his composure everything Iwaizumi Fucking Hajime comes near him.

‘Thanks for inviting me. Didn’t know it was you next door.’

‘Yeah. Me neither. Anyways, come in.’

Tooru let Iwaizumi in and locked the door. ‘Guys, the neighbor is here. We can get started on food.’

Bokuto turned around and saw who it was, and started saying ‘oho.’ Hearing his best friend’s call of the wild, Kuroo popped his head out of the kitchen and also started saying ‘oho.’ Akaashi shushed Bokuto and made his way to the dinner table.

Tooru, playing the part of the Responsible Host™ started to pour some wine for everyone. ‘It’s Shiraz, vintage 1998. My mum got me a bottle for today’s dinner. She says it pairs well with the beef, whatever the hell that means.’

Tooru took his spot at the end of the table. ‘Dig in, guys. Sorry I don’t have fancy plates or wine glasses. Usually me and Kuroo just chug straight out of the bottle.’

‘That explains the mugs.’ Iwaizumi said.

‘Oh yeah, guys, introduce yourselves.’

Kuroo grinned in his usual, feral way. ‘Sup? I’m Kuroo Tetsurou. I go to Keio. I live here temporarily cause my place isn’t done yet.’

Kenma rolled their eyes. ‘I’m Kenma. I’m still in high school.’

‘Kenma is my datemate, Iwaizumi, so don’t you get any ideas.’

Iwaizumi raised his hands in mock surrender.

‘I’m Bokuto! This is my boyfriend Akaashi. He’s pretty, isn’t he? I know, I know, I did really well.’

‘Thank you for the introduction, Bokuto-san.’

‘I’m Yaku. Call me short and die.’

‘I’m Kai, the only normal one here. I still don’t know why associate with these people.’

Iwaizumi had to laugh at that. Tooru saw a tongue piercing and almost passed out. ‘I’m Iwaizumi Hajime. I just moved here from Sendai. I go to Todai.’

‘Oh hey!’ Tooru said. ‘Me too! What department?’

‘I’m gonna study software engineering. How about you?’

‘Astronomy! I’ve got a thing for stars.’

‘No kidding?’

‘Bro,’ Kuroo cut in, walking towards the light switch. He flicked the lights off and Iwaizumi saw the constellations all over the wall.

‘Shit, man.’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> chapter title from gum by moose blood
> 
> did all that stuff abt vball sound like bs? bc it was. also. im very not caught up with the manga so…if i missed something dw abt it.  
> also. the term neko is sometimes used to refer to a bottom in a relationship, if im not mistaken.  
> im also here for Bad Boy™ iwaizumi.  
> also in case ur wondering about the superlatives, heres what i was thinking:  
> best looking team: fukurodani  
> most enthusiastic: bokuto  
> most likely to become a professional model: oikawa  
> prettiest boy: akaashi  
> best biceps: ushijima  
> most likely to be captain of the national team: ushijima  
> no chill: tendou  
> most likely to do something illegal: kuroo  
> most likely to play league for 1000 hours straight: kenma
> 
> minor edit: shiraz pairs better with beef. pinot noir pairs well with fish.


	5. sorry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> hey theres like not that much chance of me finishing this fic ever because im jsut not into haikyuu anymore and i cant get back in but ive had the plan done for ages in case yall r interested as to how this would end so... here it is from where we left off?

5

  * Uni start! Iwa and oikawa go to the same school and theyre both in vball and oikawa is PUMPED to set to iwa and when they do it in practice oikawa is like. Holy shit. This is it. We are unstoppable duo.
  * Oikawa thinks iwa is perf but iwa just finds him annoying
  * One day oik gets his period and hes like rly boo I got no pads or tampons 
    * his solution is to call iwa who is his neighbor to get him some and iwa is like ??? what ok and he buys tooru some and hes like here idk what u need it for but have fun I guess and oik is like its for me dumbass and iwa is like o shit sorry dude and oik is like what and iwa assumes he has gonnorhoea or something and oikawa is like.. dude wtf no I have a vag and iwa is like. Oh. Thank god its not gonorrhea
    * they share some physics courses and they become bffs and kuroo makes an appearance sometimes and he sees how gay for iwa oi is and hes like oho ohoho and oikawa likes to bully him by reminding him that hes dating a high school student and kuroo just scoffs at that
    * oik sleeps around bc its oik but he never went all the way all he does is give bjs
    * then one day a rude ass that oik is seeing sees that oik has a vag and he gets beat up but not too bad and he walks home and he cries to iwa and iwa is like yo hold the fuck up and just. Bashes the dudes fucking face in.
    * kuroo and iwa become #oikprotectionsquad even tho kuroo doesn’t go to the same uni
    * even tho oik has a huge fucking boner for iwa he thinks hes straight so doesn’t make any moves and one day while hes working at the sports store he sees ushijima wakatoshi who lives in Tokyo now and goes to kuroos school and when ushi buys a jockstrap oik writes his number down on the receipt 
      * tells iwa about it, who looks constipated but oik doesn’t know why
    * anyways he starts dating ushijima and iwa isn’t too happy abt it and he claims that hes still salty abt their rivalry and oik is like ok sure and theyre nasty and pda as shit and they move in together after a few months
    * iwa is not very happy abt it but still spends a lot of time at oik and ushi’s aptmnt
    * uni passes by with no hassle but oik quits vball in his sophomore year to keep up with his coursework and bc his knee keeps getting more and more fucked up
    * (switch to iwa perception) iwa is chilling at the bookstore when he runs into ushijima who juts ays ‘come’ and hes like what why and ushijima is insistent so hes like ok let me pay and he goes with ushijima, who takes him to fucking tiffany and co of all places, and tells iwaizumi of his plans to propose to oik and iwa almost throws up and runs away but he doesn’t and instead swallows his pride and says oik will be happy and helps ushi pick a ring and tells ushi oiks ring size bc one time oik told him offhandedly



6

  * Skip to the Olympics, right after they graduate uni and in the finals, and ushi invites oik iwa kuro and kenma to watch and they get front seats ofc and when they win, ushi makes an announcement and asks oik to marry him and that asshole had the ring on as a necklace the entire time and oik literally jumps out of his seat and into the court and leaps at ushi who catches him and they kiss and ushi puts the ring on oik and iwa is so close to hurling and kuroo is there to comfort him and they have an afterparty and he congratulates the couple but doesn’t stay for long and kenma isn’t at the afterparty either bc kenma is kenma and they comfort iwa whos fucking distraught and hes crying and shit


  * A few months later oik sends him a text that tells iwa that he thinks hes pregnant (hes been weaning for a while on his testosterone), they text for a bit and hes like I went to a doctor it is confirmed
  * Iwa is happy for him but hes still heartbroken but is a good friend and takes care of tooru when ushi is busy with vball stuff



7

  * Shft back to oik, hes three months into his pregnancy but suddenly feels hella bad cramps and back pain and when he goes to pee he notices the reddish mucous in his boxers and he cries for ushi who panics and takes him to the doctor who confirms that the fetus is gone and does a blood test and tells oik that his progesterone levels were too low and that he was unable to maintain the fetus
  * Oik is distraught and ushi tries to take time off but being so close to an important game, theres so much he can do and oik goes to iwa for comfort bc he mostly works at home as a programmer
  * Then oik makes the decision to break up with ushi and tell shim ‘I know u love me but yr true love will always b vball’ and ushijima agrees that it was for the best but theyre both crying and ushi tells oik to keep the ring and he does and he tells iwa who offers to let oik stay with him until he gets back on his feet



8

  * Iwa showers oik with love an attention and he feels better after a while and after a few months oik starts to date again but one day during an xfiles marathon with kenma kenma tells him that hes a fucking idiot and that iwaizumis been in love with him this entire fucking time and oikawa is like gasp since when and kenma tells him since before he got together with ushijima and oikawa is like I have to Leave and kenma is like gl
  * Oik sprints home leaps on iwa and iwa is strong and bara and catches him
  * Iwa isi like wtf r u doing u human garbage and oikawa is crying and iwa is like YO WTF and oik si like is it true have u been in love with me since b4 sophomore year and iwa is so surprised that his grip slacks and he almost drops oik and seeing no response oik looks at iwa and hes fucking BLUSHING and oik cannot help it he just. Straight up kisses iwa chan and its like ‘for once something in his life felt right’ or something and they make out and oik is crying and iwa sits down on the couch with oik still on him and says ‘so tooru, wanna be my boyfriend?’ and tooru, still cyring, is like. Yes . yes please.



9

  * Iwa, kuroken, ushi and oi have dinner one day at kurokens house and kuroken announce their engagement and everyone congratulates them and iwaoi think that it’s a good time to come clean abt their relationship and ushi congratulates them and hes sincere and oikawa wants to cry and kuroo bitches and says ‘bro u gotta steal the spotlight on my OWN fucking engagement announcement dinner like dude.’ And iwa is like ‘huh how’ and kenma just quietly says ‘everyones been shipping you two for years.’ And kuroo is like ‘no offense ushi’ and bokuto is like ‘OH YEAH BET I CAN BEAT ALL OF U ME AND AKAASHI ARE GONNA HAVE A KID HOW BOUT THAT HUH’ and akaashi who is also trans btw is like bokuto san please and oik is still kinda touchy abt pregnancy but still congratulates them and tells them to b careful but akaashi says that theyre gonna use a surrogate and oikawa is like oh!! Okay smarty good job looking forward to the child



10

  * Iwaoi doing nasty stuff and being all couply and shit
  * And then iwa proposes a few months into the relationship and oik is like YES



11

  * Then kuroken wedding, super small, super cute, kenma wears a dress and is so beautiful kuroo and bokuto cry and kuroo elbows bokuto and says ‘that’s my fucking spouse bro cry over yr own boyfriend’ and they get married and its super cute and kuroo has to pick kenma up when they kiss bc kenma is tiny!!
  * During the reception iwaoi dance after kuroken and its cute and fun and they all drink a little too much champagne but its ok and when the reception ends iwaoi are walking home and they see ushi kissing a girl and theyre like aw good for him



12

  * and then things start getting HECTIC with wedding planning and hikari volunteers to b the wedding planner bc she went to art school duh 
    * When theyre looking at the cake and flowers, they meet florist hanamaki who iwa already knows and his bf matsukawa and baker yachi and her gf who turns out to be kiyoko omfg 
      * They become friends obvs



13

  * They settle on a location and they decide to get married in a temple by all the sakura trees and its beautiful and iwa cries when he sees oik and oik cries when iwa says his vows and they have their reception in a barn on the outskirts of the city bc of their miyagi roots
  * The reception is super fun when iwa had to feed oik the cake he smears it on his nose instead and oik retaliates by smearing iwas cake on his cheek but its oik so he licks it off and iwa low key gets a boner and when they dance it was super cute and they dance to I don’t wanna change you by Damien rice and everyone basically CRIES because holy shit NICE SONG CHOICE
  * And then they have sex with no condom and secreyly oiks been stopping his testosterone dosage so that he can produce more progesterone and when his doc checks his hormone levels an a-okays it oik is like YES FINALLY and then he and iwa do the nasties and A FEW WEEKS LATER oik takes the pregnancy test and YAY HES PREGNANT



 

 

THE END THANK U GOD


End file.
